


First Try

by dizmo



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Interlude, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If guts were all it took to get into the Army, Steve would have been in in a heartbeat.  Usually, though, it took a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



4F.

Sure, he'd known it was a possibility. Hell, he'd known it was _likely_. Still, seeing it stamped on his form, uncompromising, so _final_ , was a bit different from knowing the possibility.

As he walked back home to the tiny apartment he shared with Bucky, he looked at it again, a few more times, as if continuing to check would change that stamp. It didn't.

When he walked in the door, Bucky took one look at him and _knew_. He walked over and clapped him on the back reassuringly. "Hey, buddy, don't worry about it. I know you wanted it bad, but y'know how it works. Let's go out. Drinks on me."

Steve just nodded, smiled a little, and tucked his form away.

If at first you don't succeed, after all...

Maybe next try he'd be from Jersey.


End file.
